Nintendo
Nintendo was founded in 1889 originally to produce cards. Starting in 1966, it began making toys, and in 1975, they started making video games. Logos 1st Logo Not really a logo, but on a background is the words Licensed by Nintendo. On some games, Licensed by Nintendo of America, Inc. appears instead of Licensed by Nintendo. 2nd Logo On a black background, we see ''- Nintendo -'' in it's font without the round shape. Below it is Presents". 3rd Logo Same as the Nexoft logo used in Penguin Wars, but with the corporate Nintendo logo, but without the oblong shape. 4th Logo On a black background, we see the normal Nintendo logo but the round shape is stretched out a bit. On top the text is a gold Mario coin, that shines once. On Super Mario Kart, Yoshi's Safari, Super Punch-Out!! (this game has the logo in silver), and Stunt Race FX (this game has the logo in pink), there's no gold Mario coin. 5th Logo Depending on the variant: Killer Instinct: TBA Mario Kart 64: We start off with a side view of the Nintendo logo. The logo is gold. Suddenly, it starts spinning around, getting faster and faster. As it does this, a trail of pieces of the logo shows up, and the logo remains this way as it fades to white. Goldeneye 007: The Nintendo logo, in silver, zooms in suddenly and spins around at a slow and steady pace. Perfect Dark: The silver Nintendo logo tilted downwards in the darkness appears and faces the viewer while the light brightens up to make the logo visible as it slowly turns and becomes dark again. On most Nintendo games: The Nintendo logo is red and is on a black or white background. Starting in 2006, the logo is now grey. Donkey Kong 64: Same as the previous variant, except it suddenly appears. On the Japanese release of the game, the Nintendo logo is silver instead of red. Most other games have the logo still, along with being silent. 6th Logo On a black background, we see grey smoke rising before a red skeleton with its eyes lit green fades in, and looks to the camera with its mouth opening. Its eyes brighten up before a blue flash of light appears, causing the skeleton to move to the right, off the screen. The flash becomes a beam of light, circling around before it reaches the bottom-centre of an outline of the Nintendo logo. It flashes even brighter and the full Nintendo logo appears in light blue. Throughout its screen time, the colour of the Nintendo logo changes to red. Availability The first is seen on Nintendo-licensed games since 1986. The second is seen on Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past, Super Scope 6 and the Super Mario Advance games except for the first one. The third is seen only on King of the Zoo, an European localization of Penguin Wars, for the Game Boy. The fourth is seen on Super Mario Kart, Super Mario All-Stars (+ Super Mario World), Stunt Race FX, Super Punch-Out!!, Yoshi's Safari, and Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition. The fifth can be seen on most Nintendo games such as Mario Kart 64. Thankfully, the sixth only appeared on Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem for the Nintendo GameCube. Scare Factor None for the first, second, and fourth. Depending on the variant for the fifth one: Mario Kart 64: Low to medium. The revving up of the cars and the logo spinning may make you uneasy. Goldeneye 007: Minimal, as you might not expect it. Perfect Dark: Low, the dark ambiance might creep you. Animal Crossing: Wild World: None. Donkey Kong 64: Minimal. Donkey Kong saying "Okay" when the logo suddenly appears may startle you. None for the silent/still variant. High to Nightmare for the sixth, the smoke, the frightening and jarring appearance of the skeleton growling, the orchestral sting and the creepy announcer will be very unsettling to most. But this is undeniably intentional given the subject matter of the game that follows it. WATCH IT! 1st video 2nd video 3rd video 4th video Category:Jarring logos Category:Video Game Logos Category:Nintendo Category:Logos that have plumbers Category:Not scary logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Japan Category:Japanese Companies Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Video Games Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Video games Category:Stop it you idiots Category:���� Category:AYOH Category:G PG PG-13 M-15 R NC-17! Category:Ugh! Category:PUSH START BUTTON Category:Umm.... Category:Stop with the video games Category:STOP IT!!! Category:I SAID, STOP! Category:Stop it right now. Category:CALALALALALALALLALALALALLALLALALALALALALALAL Category:LOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGO Category:NIN Category:TEN Category:DO Category:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Category:SPASM LOGOS Category:AW MY GOOOOODD Category:WATCH IT! Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:On Retrojunk Category:?? Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:HOW DARE YOU Category:DABNAWGIT! Category:Oh no! DON'T BE IN CONFETTI. Category:WARNING: MASSIVE EARRAPE AND MATURE CONTENT MEMES THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN Category:April Fools Logos Category:Logos that scares Luigi That his brother Mario needs to calm Luigi down and decided never to watch it again. Category:N Category:I Category:T Category:E Category:D Category:O Category:Logos that scare Pin Category:Logos that scare Bomby Category:Logos that make Pin, Bomby, Nickel, Ruby, Bubble, Golf Ball, Leafy, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Fries, Gelatin, Eraser, Donut, Match, Dora, Yellow Face, Pen, Teardrop, Ice Cube, Evil Leafy, Woody, Needle, Pencil, Flower, Blocky, Clint, Snowball, and Firey party!! Category:The Boss Baby Attacks Me With Fidget Spinner In Minecraft Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:You are in 5th. OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:MAMMA MIA!!!!!!!!! Category:Die weegee die Category:Down!' Category:You're to small to fit in those! Category:HE'S NOT A PLUMBER, HE'S A DOCTOR!! Category:WELCOME TO MY SCHOOLHOUSE Category:He's supposed to fix the sink. Not race and have parties and go on adventures. Damn. Category:Logos that scare CinéGroupe Bird Category:Logos scary that Cinegroupe bird drops his film reel and runs away, causing an earthquake to happen and the Cinegroupe text turns bloody and it all falls down and the bird flies to the nearest telephone wire Category:The third dimension Category:BURP! Category:$hit Category:Logos contain a princess Category:Mushroom Category:Flower Category:Shell Category:Banana Category:Star Category:Leaf Category:Special Category:Lightning. Category:Waffles, are food you eat. Category:YEE HAW!!!!??!?????!!!! Category:Jessie stop with the YEE HAW Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:Logos that are so scary that you go to Fannie May with Peach and Daisy and you eat all the chocolate there and then Peach and Daisy get scared and go all the way back to Mario Party 8 and the Evil Mario appears out of nowhere and HA! The end. Category:WARNING: MASSIVE EARRAPE AND OFFENSIVE TASTELESS JOKES AHEAD Category:I am thus in water Category:AHH HELP ME Category:Logos that contain a man named Mario wearing headphones!!!!! Category:Thats the symbol when I see it at the arcade Category:Logos that make you wanna lose Category:OH NO! NO NO NO! Category:Whoever said you can have picnics?! Category:Logos that can't scare Look Away Category:Darn, don't look. Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that scare Real Smoothie Category:And I oop Category:Sksksksksksk Category:Logos that have girly voices Category:Winnnnnnnn! [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] Category:Logos that scare all the Toy Story characters Category:WEEGEE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!! Category:Weegee Category:DinnerWeegee Category:Logos that scare PewDiePie Category:Logos that make T-Series Cry for their Mama Category:Finding Hank Category:Toy Companies Category:YOU FORGOT MKTOUR!!!!! Category:IPhone rules Category:LOGOS THAT JPL LOVES AND DIED FOR FULL LIFE AND A DISGUSTING FUCKER KICKS A BUTT AND POOP IN YOUR IPHONE X AND BARNEY DESTROYS YOUR IPOD Category:Don't use my AirPods! Category:Memoji rules Category:Animoji Category:Nose and lips Category:Eyeshadow Category:Lipstick Category:Piercings Category:Teeth Category:Earrings Category:Hair Category:Hats Category:Glasses Category:AirPods Category:So long gay Bowser Category:Ah ha ha man Category:YAM!? Category:Game Over Screens Category:GAME OVER! Category:TIME'S UP! Category:MAMMA MIA Category:Logos that cannot scare Spookley the Square Pumpkin Category:Thx logos Category:REEEEEEE Category:Boiled Cabbage Category:BITCH LASANGA! Category:You da best Category:Cartoon Intros Category:Logos that scare Take a Breather Category:Sonamy Category:Logos that scare Luni Category:Logos that scare Senpaibuns Category:Logos that scare Lado Category:Logos that scare Pat Category:Logos that scare Lemo Category:Logos that make Yuni jump for joy Category:Logos that make Leafu cry Category:Logos that make Charlotte kiss her potato Category:Logos that scare Serenity Category:Logos that make Picc run away Category:Logos that make Pawket scream Category:Logos that calm Satsuna down Category:Logos that scare Emma Category:Logoe that scare Fierin Category:Logos that make Caleb cry Category:Logos that make Bex say "UwU" Category:Logos that scare Mario and make him cry Category:Logos that scare the PewDiePie 9 Year Old Bro Fist Army Category:Logos that make toads cry Category:Logos that insult Sweetgum Category:Speak Up Category:Logos that cancel the Whimsical Waters characters Category:Logos that make Mario sleep Category:BURY ME WITH MY MONEY. Category:Logos that scare the Nutcracker Category:Logos that scare Baby Shark Category:Logos that scare Taylor Swift Category:Logos that scare Geoffrey (Toys R Us) Category:Logos that scare Toadette Category:Logos that scare Hammer Bro Category:Logos that scare Mario Category:Logos that scare Luigi Category:Logos that scare Peach Category:Logos that scare Daisy Category:Logos that scare Rosalina Category:Logos that scare Tanooki Mario Category:Logos that scare Pink Gold Peach Category:TRASH Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:Logos that are so scary that King Boo From The THX Ice Hockey Logo Comes To Your Television Screen OH MY GOD King Boo Will Make Boos Pop Up To Try To Stall you! Category:Logos that scare 9-Volt (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare 18-Volt (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Fronk (WarioWare) Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned